


DDR

by arrafrost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces Steve to play Dance Dance Revolution then decides to raise the difficulty level... but not on the game's settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DDR

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a month ago on [my tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) where have you been (sorry I'm terrible at transferring fics now, just don't have the time)

"Tony I don’t understand." Steve looked utterly confused as he stared down at the colored mat Tony had pushed him onto. He glanced from the DDR mat to the television and back to his boyfriend with an expression akin to a lost puppy.

Tony bit back a laugh, “It’s simple, all you do is watch the screen and press your foot down on whatever direction it tells you.”

Steve frowned, staring down at the mat as if it could gobble up his feet. 

"It’s on easy, I’ll just put on a song that you might now-"

"Song?"

"Yeah, it’s a dancing game. Dancing has music, normally." Tony was smiling as he scrolled down with the controller in his hand. It was hard to focus on how dubious Steve was.

"Tony, I told you already. I’m not good at dancing."

"But this isn’t regular dancing, Cap. I’m not asking you to wing it. Just follow instructions. You’re coordination skills are ridiculous, you’ll be fine."

Steve worried his lip but nodded, turning back to the screen when Tony hit the start button.

It was a little rocky until Steve figured out what he was doing and the more he concentrated the less self-conscious he appeared to be. By the third song Steve was actually smiling as the  _PERFECT!!_ s popped up with every step. He had already beaten any scores Tony and Pepper had set on the game, not that they had played all that often anyway. 

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Especially the way his ass looked in those sweat pants as his feet moved over the mat. 

Tony grinned, standing up from his watchful position on the couch and sidling up behind Steve. Steve didn’t stop moving to the rhythm of the song or the directions of the game, but he did peer over his shoulder suspiciously. 

"Tony?"

"How about we go up a level?"

"Yeah? You think I can do that. I suppose you can change the control for the next song right?"

Tony chuckled, “I could.. but that’s not exactly what I had in mind.” His breath teased Steve’s neck as he stepped in closer, placing his bare feet on the mat and reaching forward. His open palm ran down Steve’s sides, straightening his undershirt in the process. 

"Um.. Tony?" Steve questioned, feet still moving to the game, now with the occasional  _Great_ thrown in with those  _PERFECT!!_ s. 

"Just making the difficulty a bit harder," Tony whispered against Steve’s neck, hands sliding under the waistband of his sweats and cupping his bare ass, making the man jump slightly. 

"Tony.." 

Pressing his lips to Steve’s neck, Tony managed to keep his distance from the Cap to allow him space to play the game - other than his lips and hands, they weren’t even close to touching. 

His fingers squeezed and caressed the blonde’s ass cheeks before his hands ventured around his hips. He felt Steve tremble beneath his fingertips, trying desperately not to lose the game that Tony had made much harder.

Not the only thing he made harder, Tony both laughed and cursed himself for thinking such a terribly cliche thought as his hand wrapped around the base of Steve’s cock.

_"Good."_ The game shouted on Steve’s next step. 

"Watch it there, Cap. You’re lowering your score."

Steve huffed, the frustration in his voice evident but there were also emotions in there that had Tony grinning against the back of Steve’s neck. He let his teeth scrape across his bare skin before sinking in,

“ _Bad.”_

"Oh, you can do better than that." Tony curled his fingers tighter around Steve’s cock and started stroking him, slow and with a heavy hand.

“ _PERFECT!!”_

"I’ll say," Tony breathed, nipping all the way down to Steve’s shoulder where he paused to suck a bruise onto that perfect skin.

Steve’s breathing had increased, he gasped whenever Tony twisted his hand on the upstrokes, letting his thumb glide over the head and slick his hand up with precome. He was shaking but there was a now continuous stream of  _Greats_ coming from the game and the odd _PERFECT!!._  

When the song ended, Steve’s score was low, but not as low as it had been the first song. Tony retracted one his hands from Steve’s pants, but kept a firm grip on Steve’s cock in case he got the idea of going anywhere. Reaching down, he picked up the controller, skillfully changing the settings with one hand before playing another song.

"Tony, you-"

"You better get those feet going or you’ll lose," Tony advised, squeezing Steve’s erection and making him yelp in surprise. The directions were coming along faster on the screen now that Tony had upped the difficulty and with the added distraction, Steve wasn’t scoring as well as he had been.

Tony stroked him harder, gripping tight and twisting his hand in a way he knew would make Steve come undone, along with shoving his other hand back into his pants to fondle his balls, tugging and teasing them until Steve was biting back his moans.

_"Bad. Bad. Good. Great. Bad."_ The game spat out as he stepped to the beat, missing quite a few steps in the process.

"I think you’re losing there Cap."

"T-Tony.." He growled through gritted teeth. 

Tony simply smirked and licked some sweat off Steve’s shoulder, continuing his assault on his dripping cock. Steve was at his limits, he could tell. He was desperately trying to focus on the game, shaking his head and keeping his hips still save for moving his feet.

Normally Steve would be rocking forward into Tony’s touch about now, but instead a couple more  _Great_ s and a random  _PERFECT!!_ shouted from the game and Tony realized he had to try harder. 

He licked up Steve’s neck, kissing him behind the ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Steve moaned, hips jolting forward out of instinct.

“ _Bad. Bad. Bad.”_

"S-hit." Steve choked, feet hastily catching the beat and recovering his good scores for the game, even as Tony’s hand stroked him faster. 

"You’re not gonna make it, Cap." Tony whispered into his ear, breath hot and voice low. "You’re so close, you just need that extra little bit and you’ll fall apart. And the song’s almost over too."

Steve whined as Tony’s hand twisted on his cock, stroking him long and fast as he licked lewdly into his ear and Steve was gone. He came in his pants and all over Tony’s hand, body rocking forward, feet completely abandoning their rhythm that the game had set in place.

_"Bad. Bad. Bad."_  The game echoed, but Steve couldn’t hear it and Tony certainly didn’t care. All he heard was Steve’s gasping moans and all he focused on was the weight of the Captain leaning back against his chest.

Steve let his head fall back onto Tony’s shoulder as the man pulled his hand out of Steve’s pant and wiped it off on his sweatpants, that would definitely need to be washed now.

"I think you lost," Tony grinned, kissing Steve’s neck tenderly. 

"I think you’re wrong," was Steve’s retort as he sunk back into Tony’s embrace, pushing him off balance enough to have them tumbling down on the couch.

Tony blinked up in surprise as Steve picked himself up and straddled Tony’s waist with a wicked grin, “Now let’s see how well you score.”


End file.
